The new promise of the rose
by movie-breakers
Summary: read the title! oh and by the way a lots of Darien and Mina bashing! beware
1. Default Chapter

The pinky rose  
  
Chapter one : The beginning  
  
Disclamer: All the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Note: This is to inform all the readers that this is an anti Darien fanfic and that we shall blast him during this whole new scenario of the first sailor moon movie : The promise of the rose. All the Darien and sailor venus lovers beware because this could be a shock. ( a pleasent one.****evil grin**** )  
  
''talking'' 'thinking' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a beautiful day with a shining sun that was spreading joy all over the place. It was such a hot day that the little group of friends were outside instead of studying (even Ami). The sight was breathtaking. They all choose to go to the botanical garden. But every beautiful thing as a dark side.  
  
Serena and Darien were watching the lillics when, by pure *coincidence* Darien saw a huge garden of roses. Overtook by the joy of such pretty flowers, he ran to them and then started to leap happily. Serena who was'nt very far behind was shaking her head and trying hard not to laugh at such a pitiful sight. *Suddenly*, Darien tripped over a rock as large as his head and went flying directly at Serena.  
  
Serena noticed that the soil was wet. An hour ago, someone had to watered the flowers. At the last moment she made a small step to the left and Darien fell face first onto the ground splashing mud all over himself that made him look ridiculous ( where's the difference???). Darien got slowly back on his feet with tear's on each side of his face.  
  
''Now I look totally ridiculous, where did the great protector image that I am suppose to give go now, i'm suppose to be a real hero (zero??).'' Almost screamed Darien.  
  
'You lost it the first time I saw you trowing one of your stupid rose' Thought Serena who was trying to keep her face straight.  
  
''Why aren't you saying anything you useless blondie girl?'' Said Darien now crying hard and kicking the ground with his feet (now, this show the great maturity he's got.)  
  
And then Serena let it all out, she started laughing hard like never before. ''Like you are of any use youreslf. Between the two of us, I'm surely the most useful, the only thing you do is throwing roses and telling small speaches that you don't even understand. You did'nt even wrote them, it was Ami who took pity of you, just too make the matter worst, you don't even remember them and she had to write them in your hand.''  
  
''What???'' Darien sniffed out, who had been lost from the beginning because Serena was talking a little to fast for him.  
  
''Oh, forget it, you're a lost case! Will you just kiss me and then the story will go on.'' She said with an annoying face.  
  
Darien that had never never ever kissed a girl was took by surprise. The only place where he had seen any girl with closed eye was into porn magazine ( ah!ah! didn't tought of that). Chad ( the guy at the temple) gave him some when he was drunk.) so he stressed up and made a back step which only caused him to trip over Mina that was eavesdropping with the others. The two of them fell sadly again into the mud with everyone else laughing their head out at the funny sight .  
  
So, that's it for the first chapter, we are very pleased with the result of it all ( mostly the Darien bashing). We will soon come out with the next chapter that will introduce the bad guy, Fiory ( who as so much more to offer than Darien.. does Darien has something to offer????) More fun and joke to come in the future so stay up and don't forget to review or my friend might get mad and it's not a beautiful sight.. oh and if someone want to put flame about the Darien bashing or even the one for Mina, forget it, we will just laugh out loud.  
  
And don't forget REVIEW  
  
Thank you!! ( 


	2. The arrival of the ennemy

Chapter two: The arrival of the ennemy  
  
Disclamer: We do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Note: This is to inform all of the readers (again) that this is an anti darien and sailor venus fanfic.  
  
''Talking'' 'Thinking'  
  
And now enjoy..  
  
After the little accident at the rose square (we own that place! Woohoo!!), all of the gang waited for the duo to clean themselves a bit. While waiting, it slowly began to rain rose petals of a beautiful shade of blood red. Looking up at the sky, Serena noticed a awsome guy that was standing on the top of and old building ( tought we would make him fly???). Slowly Darien and Mina came back and stood close to their friends because they got scared and tought that this was a natural phenomena.  
  
The guy at the top of the building jumped down and landed close to them, he went to Darien and waited in front of him just watching him while he was trying to hide behind Serena. The young man felt to the floor of the sight of a man as big as Darien trying to hide behind his girlfriend that looked so small and fragile,,,, not to mention cute.  
  
'' Hello Darien, do you remember me ? '' Asked the light brown haired man that stood proudly in front them.  
  
'' Do we know each other? '' Asked Darien with a sceptical look on his face.  
  
'' Come on, he just asked you if you remember him so of course you know each other. Where you come from, outer space? Such cutie don't come out of nowhere and for nothing except to see such a moron like you.'' Almost screamed Serena into his face.  
  
To this the man that was standing here forgotten by the others was now blushing hard to the comment made by the small woman and threw himself at Darien and gived him a hard punch directly on the cheek that sent him flying threw the garden. Even if all the girl found the sight of Darien lying cold on the floor funny, Serena took pity of him and went to his side to check if he was alright.  
  
'' What did you that for? '' Asked Serena angrily.  
  
'' Well I just wanted him to remember me''. He walked next to Darien and asked him'' Hey do you remember me yet? ''  
  
Darien screamed when he saw him and tried to hide behind Mina who went to hide behind Serena herself. Serena let out a desesperate sight of real boredom.  
  
'' Will you to just get out of my shoes for a while. I know that you are scared but hell I want to live a little bit by my own so get a life on your own. Out of my shoe by preferance. Which mean that from now own you two can go out together.'' Said a exasperated Serena.  
  
She then got up from his side and Mina took her place immediately kissing him all over the face. Everyone around them had a disgusted face just from watching them.  
  
'' Finally, you got rid of such a nuisance, it's about time. Congratulations , big party for everyone. Even for you to the little love birds. Oh and you too... Hey, he went away oh whatever, less food to make fo Lita.'' Said Rei.  
  
They all went back to the temple talking and laughing happily, well everyone except Serena who stayed a little behind with a look of concern for the young man that had not been reconized by Darien but still went with the others. While he on the top of the same building as before, watched them go away.  
  
And the second chapter is here. Told you we would come back with new joke about Darien and that the good boy Fiore was coming out. We do hope that you like reading our story as much as we like writing it, oh and if you want it to be a lot more fun read it when you're sleepy, it helps a lot.  
  
And don't forget to REVIEW. but you can forget the flame for the Mina and Darien bashing cause it won't make any difference.  
  
Thanks ( 


	3. The sad moment

Chapter three: The *sad* moment  
  
Disclamer: This will be the last time that we will say it, we do not own the anime Sailor moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
''Talking'' 'Thinking'  
  
The group was now at the temple talking about the information they got from Ami's small computer and Rei's fire premonition. Darien who had fell asleep in the corner of the room was starting to wake up and yawning aloud and everyone had to wait for him to stop to continue to talk.  
  
The next day, after school, all the girls (with Riny) were on their way to the arcades when Rei stoped.  
  
'' I feel some dark forces around here!'' She said and then began to run to the next corner to stop abruptly.  
  
The others were close behind her and let out a loud gasp at the sight of all the humans unconscious on the ground. There was a big plant with a human body in the middle that sent her long root to them and mostly to Ami who was analizing the plant for any weak point with her small computer. Serena had just the time to transform herself and to cut them all before they could hurt her blue haired friend. Suddenly out of nowhere, Darien  
(he couldn't get lost on his way for once..sigh..) came up to go close to Ami. He slowly putted his hand out with a pencil so she could write down what he had to say, slowly so anyone could see them, she wrote whatever came to her mind like.  
  
''Once upon a time, there was a man that was so unimaginative that he had to use the great idea of one of his protectors to help him do his work. Hey what the big idea?'' winned out Darien, the *great * protector of the earth ( yeah right!! My ass, protector, no but that's an insult to the planet and the roses). He trowed a flower to * try * and damage the ennemy who just laughed out and break the little pride that he tought he had ( which, might we say, is something he really doesn't have).  
  
Then with a big wooooch and a lot of smoke, Fiore appeared out of nowhere and slowly walked up to the flower like monster and talked to it. He had a big frown on his face that became even deeper while he was talking until he lost control of himself and began to tears the monster petals one by one with an evil smirk on his lips because of the awful screams the beast was making.  
  
Fiore slowly turned to Darien who was , again, hiding behind the cute girl called Serena.  
  
''So the earth does have protectors, some are the greatest but some are so pathetic and moron that they shouldn't even be here.'' With that, he turned around and stared intently at Darien.''He's coming with me because of some silly promise I made to him when I was younger. What a stupid act from me. To do such an idiotical thing, I really had to be desesperated. I was such in need for friends, I really didin't had a choice.''  
  
''What do you mean by 'I didin't had any choice' ?'' said Darien feeling betrayal coming up. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Mina looking sweetly at him as a support. Strangely, he didin't felt relieved, in fact, the feeling became even worse.  
  
Fiore's smirk became even wider, looking around, his gaze stoped on Serena. The two of them stared intently at each other for at least a good ten minutes( never heard of a staring contest ? And the winner iiiiiiiis. We're not gonna tell you! Nyahahahahah! * evil laugh*).  
  
''Darien IS coming with me, no matter what, well, actually it's writin' in the scenario. It's not like I have a choice.'' With that said, he raised and extended his hand into the air. Everyone was staring at it, eyes wide reflecting fear. Suddenly, a wave of dark energy was surrending the field adding a chill to the journey.  
  
''Serena! LOOK OUT!''  
  
So this is it for the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it . The next chapter will talk about Darien's kidnapping and the reasons why the others went after him.  
  
Don't forget REVIEW.  
  
Thanks! ( 


End file.
